<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaque seconde de plus by AuBe_in_Arcadia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881816">Chaque seconde de plus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia'>AuBe_in_Arcadia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark side [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Harlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sergent s’épongea le front et s’efforça de faire bonne figure devant ses hommes. La situation s’annonçait mal. Ceux qui se trouvaient en face étaient prêts à tout, il le savait, et ne se rendraient pas si facilement qu’il essayait de le faire croire aux soldats qui l’accompagnaient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark side [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaque seconde de plus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><span class="u">Disclaimers</span> : je laisse de bonne grâce la paternité du hors-la-loi borgne qui traverse cette histoire en boitant à M. Matsumoto, même si je reconnais que son caractère a évolué et doit différer de l’original, à la longue. En revanche, le sergent, la planète et ses convulsions géologiques m’appartiennent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="u">À noter au passage</span> : cette nouvelle a été commencée en novembre 2007 pour les deux premières pages, reprise un an plus tard et les deux dernières pages viennent juste d’être bouclées. Comme quoi, je finis toujours par terminer mes fics… un jour ou l’autre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>À Aurum17, pour ses lectures fidèles.</em>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>o-o-o-o-o-o</p>
</div><p>— Rendez-vous maintenant, ou je fais donner l’assaut !</p>
<p>Les fugitifs s’étaient retranchés dans un des rares immeubles encore debout de la ville en ruines. Le sergent s’épongea le front et s’efforça de faire bonne figure devant ses hommes.<br/>La situation s’annonçait mal. Ceux qui se trouvaient en face étaient prêts à tout, il le savait, et ne se rendraient pas si facilement qu’il essayait de le faire croire aux soldats qui l’accompagnaient.</p>
<p>— Commencez la progression, ordonna-t-il. Que les équipes se coordonnent pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment simultanément. Nous les submergerons de tous les côtés à la fois – ils ne pourront pas résister… Nous avons l’avantage du nombre ! conclut-il.</p>
<p>Les hommes échangèrent des regards nerveux avant de s’exécuter. Le sergent suivit des yeux leur progression. Ses équipes étaient bien entraînées, mais la configuration du terrain leur était franchement défavorable. L’immeuble délabré offrait une multitude de recoins mal éclairés, jonchés de gravas et de dieu sait quels pièges invisibles.<br/>Une aubaine pour qui voulait organiser une embuscade.</p>
<p>« Bon… Quand ‘faut y aller… Pour l’ordre et la discipline », pensa amèrement le sergent. Mais pourquoi donc son gouvernement tenait-il autant à appliquer ces principes jusque dans ce trou perdu ?<br/>Une vibration discrète de son émetteur lui indiqua que toutes les équipes étaient maintenant en place. Il soupira, vérifia machinalement le bon fonctionnement de son arme et rejoignit les soldats en attente devant la porte principale.<br/>S’il avait été plus gradé, il aurait pu simplement donner le signal de l’assaut et attendre son issue à l’extérieur, bien à l’abri des tirs. Il attendait une promotion depuis des années, et ses états de service l’aurait justifiée amplement, mais il semblait qu’il n’avait pas le profil d’un officier d’état-major… ni les appuis nécessaires pour le devenir.<br/>Le sergent ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique. Au fond de lui, et même s’il aspirait à plus de calme, ces derniers temps, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter un travail de bureau. Il était un homme de terrain, que diable !</p>
<p>Il revint à la réalité, et adressa un sourire protecteur à son voisin le plus proche. Un bleu, nouvellement engagé. Probablement sa première mission réellement dangereuse depuis sa sortie des classes. Il tremblait.<br/>Le sergent fixa son communicateur. D’un mot, il lancerait l’attaque. D’un mot, il enverrait certains de ses hommes à la mort…</p>
<p>
  <em>Pff.</em>
</p>
<p>Il était trop vieux pour ça. Il pensa à son épouse qui l’attendait, à sa fille qui grandissait sans qu’il la voie – quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ? Elle était devenue une femme avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte…<br/>Il pensa à son fils qui avait rejoint les rangs de l’armée… « Un brillant officier. Fameux stratège. Grande carrière dans l’état-major. » <em>… Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre fils est tombé lors de la bataille contre les rebelles de Ceti-8, veuillez recevoir…</em></p>
<p>Il secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs. Ce n’était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.</p>
<p>Il respira à fond, puis s’élança.</p>
<p>— Allez !</p>
<p>Les soldats investirent l’intérieur du bâtiment, profitant de chaque pan de mur qui pouvaient leur offrir un abri. Le sergent entra, lança une rafale au jugé et effectua un roulé-boulé pour se dissimuler derrière un morceau de toiture effondré au milieu du hall.<br/>Les autres ripostaient avec acharnement. Comme le sergent l’avait pressenti, ils s’étaient repliés dans les étages supérieurs et tiraient avantage de leur position. Trois de ses hommes tombèrent, abattus par un tireur d’une redoutable efficacité.</p>
<p>— Intensifiez le tir ! cria-t-il.</p>
<p>S’ils ne parvenaient pas à progresser vers les étages dans les minutes qui suivaient, il ordonnerait le repli. Cet endroit ressemblait trop à un guet-apens.<br/>Un autre soldat tomba, juste à côté de lui. Avec un pincement au cœur, il reconnut le jeune bleu, celui qui tremblait comme une feuille avant l’assaut.<br/>Il était temps de partir. Trop tard, même. Il bombarderait l’immeuble depuis l’extérieur jusqu’à ce qu’il soit réduit en miettes, et tant pis pour la subtilité et la petite phrase « prenez-les vivants dans la mesure du possible » en bas de son ordre de mission.</p>
<p>Et puis, soudain, sans crier gare, les éléments se mirent de la partie.</p>
<p>Il s’était demandé, lorsqu’il était arrivé aux abords des ruines avec son détachement, pourquoi une ville d’une telle importance avait été abandonnée. Il s’était souvenu avoir lu un détail au sujet de la planète mais n’avait pas réussi à remettre le doigt dessus.<br/>Le détail en question lui revint en mémoire brutalement : « instabilités locales de la croûte planétaire. » Des tremblements de terre localisés, fréquents mais aléatoires, provoqués par les mouvements tectoniques et aggravés par les forages miniers des colons.</p>
<p>Cela commença par un grondement.</p>
<p>Le sergent évalua la situation en un éclair. Partout, des crevasses s’ouvraient, les murs oscillaient…</p>
<p>— Évacuez l’immeuble ! hurla-t-il.</p>
<p>Il se rua vers la sortie.</p>
<p>Puis le bâtiment s’effondra.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>—</p>
</div><p>Quand le sergent reprit conscience, il faisait noir. Il crut tout d’abord que la nuit était tombée, mais lorsqu’il voulut bouger, il s’aperçut qu’il était enseveli sous une couche de graviers. Il se redressa, non sans mal. Il était couvert d’ecchymoses et souffrait le martyre dès qu’il se déplaçait, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fractures. Il saignait du nez et s’épongea distraitement avec sa manche.<br/>Il escalada un bloc de béton de plusieurs tonnes tombé des étages supérieurs : de là, il aurait un meilleur point de vue pour repérer d’éventuels survivants de son unité.</p>
<p>Le hall, ou ce qu’il en restait, était silencieux.</p>
<p>Le sergent tendit l’oreille, à l’affût du moindre bruit. Se pouvait-il qu’il soit le seul à en avoir réchappé ? Il observa pensivement les débris, dans le hall. Il avait eu de la chance. Seuls quelques pans de murs tenaient encore debout. Le bâtiment devait faire une dizaine d’étages et tout venait de lui tomber sur le crâne.</p>
<p>— Hey ! appela-t-il. Il y a quelqu’un ?</p>
<p>Il contourna d’autres blocs de pierre. Les ruines dégageaient une impression de calme trompeuse.<br/>Un gémissement attira son attention. Il se précipita.</p>
<p>— Tenez bon ! J’arrive !</p>
<p>Il déplaça à la hâte les pierres et deux-trois barres métalliques qui lui bloquaient le passage et aboutit dans un espace un peu plus dégagé.<br/>… Ce devait être l’escalier, lorsqu’il était encore entier. La partie inférieure avait résisté on ne sait trop comment et avait servi de bouclier quand tout le reste s’était effondré dessus.</p>
<p>Il reconnut un morceau d’uniforme.</p>
<p>— Nom de dieu ! jura-t-il en se ruant vers le soldat.</p>
<p>L’homme avait été épargné par les plus gros blocs qui l’auraient à coup sûr broyé, mais il était tout de même salement amoché. Le sergent se pencha, cherchant un pouls.</p>
<p>— Vous feriez mieux de le laisser. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui, dans son état.</p>
<p>Le sergent tressaillit. Entendre une voix résonner dans ce champ de ruines lui paraissait presque incongru.<br/>Il trouva enfin une pulsation, faible mais régulière, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.</p>
<p>— Il est vivant, constata-t-il tout haut.<br/>— Et bien, je vous suggère d’abréger ses souffrances, dans ce cas.</p>
<p>Le sergent se retourna, outré. Il supportait assez mal ce genre d’humour dans une situation pareille – et il espérait qu’il s’agisse d’humour, d’ailleurs. Son interlocuteur était adossé à un pilier monumental, vestige du squelette de l’immeuble.</p>
<p>Il ne portait pas l’uniforme de l’armée.</p>
<p>Le sergent se raidit et porta instinctivement la main à la ceinture. Où donc était son arme ? Le holster était vide ; le pistolet devait probablement être enterré quelque part sous les décombres.<br/>Son « adversaire » renifla dédaigneusement.</p>
<p>— Je suis flatté que vous me considériez encore comme une menace, lâcha-t-il d’un ton sarcastique.</p>
<p>Le sergent l’observa de plus près. L’homme avait l’épaule gauche démise et la soutenait de son bras valide. Ses jambes semblaient coincées sous un morceau de toiture. Sa tunique était ensanglantée. Il était pâle, mais son regard brillait d’une volonté farouche.<br/>Son visage était vaguement familier aux yeux du sergent – il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il pouvait l’avoir déjà rencontré… Puis il se rendit compte que toutes les polices gouvernementales diffusaient son avis de recherche en continu.<br/>Il tenta de se souvenir du montant exact de la prime que les fédéraux accordaient pour la tête de ce hors-la-loi. Il ne s’y était jamais vraiment intéressé – tout au plus avait-il pensé que s’il touchait une somme pareille, il pourrait prendre sa retraite immédiatement.<br/>Maintenant qu’il était en face de lui, à sa merci, la seule chose qui lui venait à l’esprit, c’était que l’homme avait l’air bien plus jeune que sur les portraits des avis de recherche. Bon sang ! Si ce n’était la cicatrice qui lui mangeait la pommette gauche, traversait l’arête du nez et se prolongeait probablement sous le bandeau qui couvrait l’œil, il aurait presque pu passer pour un des jeunes bleus que le sergent avait l’habitude de commander… Moyennant une bonne coupe de cheveux, bien entendu.</p>
<p>Le sergent haussa les épaules. Dans le cas présent, il avait d’autres priorités qu’une prime illusoire.</p>
<p>— Nous sommes les seuls à nous en être sortis ? demanda-t-il tandis qu’il dégageait précautionneusement le soldat blessé.</p>
<p>Il n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais il avait besoin de parler pour reprendre pied dans la réalité des évènements. Il monologua quelques banalités rassurantes, moins pour son soldat (qui ne devait de toute façon pas être en état de les entendre) que pour se donner à lui-même le courage de poursuivre.</p>
<p>Il sursauta presque lorsque le hors-la-loi répondit à sa première question.</p>
<p>— J’ai entendu vos hommes, tout à l’heure. Je crois qu’ils étaient six ou sept. Peut-être huit.</p>
<p>Le sergent pinça les lèvres, s’efforçant de rester impassible. Huit. Sur un détachement de trente hommes.</p>
<p>— Ils ne vous ont pas vus ?<br/>— J’ai l’impression qu’ils étaient pressés de quitter les lieux… Vous devriez faire de même. La réplique risque d’être plus violente que la secousse initiale.</p>
<p>Le sergent se contenta de secouer la tête négativement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur le soldat blessé. Il allait avoir besoin d’un brancard… Il soupira. Le pauvre gars semblait avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée. Il avait peu de chances de s’en tirer.</p>
<p>— Laissez-le. Il va vous faire perdre du temps, répéta le hors-la-loi.</p>
<p>Le sergent hésita. La solution était radicale, mais tentante. Chaque seconde de plus qu’il passait ici diminuait d’autant son capital survie… Sans compter qu’il devait avoir grillé tous ses points de chance en sortant vivant du tremblement de terre. Seul, il pourrait quitter les ruines, et donc la zone dangereuse, en une dizaine de minutes (il espérait qu’il restait au moins un des transports que son détachement avait laissé aux abords de la ville : avec leurs coussins magnétiques, ils ne devaient pas avoir trop souffert des mouvements du sol). En revanche, s’il s’encombrait d’un blessé…<br/>Il tiqua. Une donnée annexe venait de passer au premier plan dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Il délaissa le soldat toujours inconscient et fit quelques pas vers le hors-la-loi. Celui-ci tenta vainement de se redresser, laissant échapper au passage une grimace de douleur, mais finit par retomber contre le pilier, visiblement à bout de forces.</p>
<p>— Approchez-vous et je vous montrerai que je suis encore capable de me défendre, déclara-t-il néanmoins, bravache.<br/>— Ne dites pas n’importe quoi. Vous êtes en à peine meilleur état que le type allongé là-bas, répliqua tranquillement le sergent.</p>
<p>D’un coup d’œil circulaire, il repéra ce dont il avait besoin.</p>
<p>— Pff. Vous pouvez aussi tenter de me lapider, fit le jeune homme lorsqu’il vit le sergent empoigner une barre de fer presque aussi grande que lui. À mon avis, cela aura moins d’effet que le prochain tremblement de terre…<br/>— Vous n’y êtes pas.</p>
<p>Il se servit de la barre comme d’un levier pour soulever de quelques centimètres le bloc qui immobilisait les jambes de son… « ennemi ».</p>
<p>— Dépêchez-vous de vous dégager de là-dessous. Je ne pourrai pas le tenir très longtemps.</p>
<p>L’intéressé ne se fit pas prier. Il rampa, laborieusement certes, mais réussit à se libérer en un temps record. Il s’effondra sur le ventre aux pieds du sergent, hors d’haleine, au moment où la barre d’acier pliait.</p>
<p>— Juste à temps, constata le sergent.</p>
<p>L’autre ne répondit pas. Il roula sur le dos, agrippa son épaule blessée et se mordit les lèvres, probablement pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le sergent lui tendit la main.</p>
<p>— Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous remettre l’épaule en place.<br/>— Occupez-vous plutôt de votre gars et oubliez-moi, voulez-vous ? siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.<br/>— Je ne sais pas réparer une colonne vertébrale, rétorqua le sergent. Mais je sais comment remboîter une épaule démise… Laissez-moi voir.<br/>— Ne me touchez pas !</p>
<p>Sans se soucier de ces – faibles – protestations, le sergent saisit délicatement le bras du jeune homme, visualisa mentalement ses anciens cours de secourisme, compta jusqu’à trois, inspira profondément et releva le coude du membre blessé.<br/>Lentement.<br/>Voilà.<br/>L’épaule se remboîta avec un petit bruit d’os – cloc – et son propriétaire ne réussit pas à retenir un soupir de soulagement.</p>
<p>— Il faut l’immobiliser, conclut le sergent.<br/>— Ça ira.</p>
<p>Le sergent leva les yeux aux ciel. Têtu, ce gamin.<br/>Il se servit de ce qui restait de sa veste pour confectionner une sorte d’attelle rudimentaire. Bon, ça n’empêcherait pas le bras de bouger, mais au moins le jeune homme ne risquerait pas de perdre son épaule en route.<br/>Le hors-la-loi se laissa faire. Il arborait toutefois une expression incrédule – probable qu’il s’était plutôt attendu à être fait prisonnier, menotté et traîné jusqu’au QG de l’armée le plus proche.</p>
<p>« Et avec quoi je te tiens en respect, hein ? » pensa le sergent. « Avec mes poings ? »<br/>Presque – le sergent fit mentalement le calcul du trajet qu’il avait effectué à l’aller – cent cinquante kilomètres avec un prisonnier et un blessé, sans armes ? Un héros pourrait peut-être y arriver, et le sergent ne se sentait pas l’étoffe d’un héros. Les héros n’émergent pas des décombres une fois que tout le monde se soit dégagé et ait évacué. Et il n’ont pas de saignement de nez persistant.<br/>Le sergent eut une quinte de toux. Il avait un goût ferreux dans la bouche.<br/>Il soupira à nouveau. Il n’était pas un héros, mais il pouvait s’en approcher.</p>
<p>— Vous m’aidez ? demanda-t-il au pirate. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour confectionner un brancard.</p>
<p>Ledit pirate haussa un sourcil. Il hésita deux ou trois secondes, le temps d’une inspiration, puis il tâtonna au pied du pilier effondré et dégagea une arme dans son holster. Sans dire un mot, il souffla sur le canon pour en ôter la poussière, visa soigneusement par dessus l’épaule du sergent, tira deux fois et sectionna un tube métallique à peu près droit en deux morceaux de même longueur.</p>
<p>— Voilà déjà les montants, lâcha-t-il.</p>
<p>Le sergent ne quittait pas l’arme des yeux.</p>
<p>— C’est vous qui faisiez un carton sur mes gars avant que tout nous tombe dessus ?</p>
<p>Une belle arme, il devait le reconnaître. Peut-être un peu trop grande pour une arme de poing, mais esthétique et puissante. Ce n’était pas une arme de série : elle avait probablement été manufacturée en une poignée d’exemplaires seulement. Et elle risquait de modifier le rapport des forces, car jusqu’à présent le sergent avait estimé qu’il avait l’ascendant sur le hors-la-loi, et que celui-ci était trop amoché pour être encore considéré comme un ennemi.<br/>Mais le jeune homme se contenta de rengainer, tout en bataillant un peu pour boucler le ceinturon du holster autour de sa taille avec une seule main.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi vous n’avez pas tiré quand je suis arrivé, tout à l’heure ? poursuivit le sergent.<br/>— Vous n’étiez pas armé.</p>
<p>Le pirate sourit amèrement.</p>
<p>— Et vous, pourquoi m’avez-vous dégagé ?</p>
<p>Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard.</p>
<p>— Vous aurez plus de chances de survivre que lorsque vous étiez coincé sous un morceau d’immeuble, répondit le sergent.<br/>— Oui, c’est bien le sens de ma question. Pourquoi m’aider maintenant ? Vous essayiez de m’abattre, tout à l’heure…<br/>— Vous aussi.<br/>— Mmm.</p>
<p>Un ange passa. Puis le hors-la-loi blessé se détendit, massa son bras en écharpe avec une grimace et fit un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer le passé. Une trêve tacite semblait s’être installée.<br/>Le sergent se permit un sourire. Il était prêt à mourir au combat en emportant un maximum d’ennemis, mais pas à se faire écraser par un rocher dans une ville déserte. Et il se doutait que le pirate devait penser la même chose.</p>
<p>— Rien de tel qu’un bon tremblement de terre pour nous rappeler combien nous sommes insignifiants face aux forces de la nature, philosopha le sergent.</p>
<p>Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, un grondement menaçant se fit entendre, quelques pans de murs branlants vacillèrent et un nuage de poussière se dispersa fugitivement autour d’eux.</p>
<p>Le sergent se redressa.</p>
<p>— Il ne faut pas rester ici.<br/>— Finement observé, ironisa l’autre avec une pointe de sarcasme.</p>
<p>Le sergent récupéra un lambeau de rideau, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une nappe, maculé de terre mais encore suffisamment solide pour finir son brancard de fortune. Puis il entreprit d’y installer le soldat blessé le plus doucement possible, et de l’y ficeler.<br/>L’homme gémit lorsqu’il le déplaça. C’était bon signe, en un sens – au moins, le pauvre gars était encore vivant. Le sergent espéra néanmoins qu’il n’aggravait pas les blessures.<br/>De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. C’était ça ou le laisser crever ici.</p>
<p>— Vous allez pouvoir marcher ? lança-t-il au pirate qui, pendant ce temps, tentait péniblement de se remettre debout.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme répondit par une grimace sceptique.</p>
<p>— C’est cassé, je crois, expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe vers sa jambe gauche. La cheville.<br/>— Je ne pourrai pas vous porter tous les deux.<br/>— Ma botte maintient à peu près les os en place… Je préfère ne pas regarder, mais ça devrait tenir.</p>
<p>Le hors-la-loi laissa échapper un grognement de douleur lorsqu’il essaya de s’appuyer sur son pied blessé. Il serra néanmoins les dents et fit quelques pas vacillants en direction du sergent.</p>
<p>— Je vais me débrouiller, assura-t-il.<br/>— Parfait. Allons-y, alors.</p>
<p>Le sergent empoigna les montants du brancard et commença à le traîner. Le blessé gémit aux premiers cahots puis se tut… Un détail dont le sergent fit abstraction. Il avait besoin d’une motivation suffisante pour avancer malgré ses membres endoloris et la lassitude qui l’envahissait. Il allait sauver un homme, le tirer de ce bourbier, et gagner un petit morceau de gloire afin d’éclairer sa retraite.<br/>Sa retraite, oui… Une retraite bien méritée. Il était trop vieux pour tout ça.</p>
<p>— Vous suivez ? demanda-t-il au bout de dix minutes de progression difficile à travers les décombres.</p>
<p>Pas de réponse. Le sergent jura, laissa le brancard, fit demi-tour et retrouva le pirate une cinquantaine de mètres en arrière.</p>
<p>— Vous n’êtes pas… obligé de m’attendre… fit celui-ci, essoufflé.<br/>— Non, je ne suis pas obligé, mais je le fais, rétorqua le sergent. Et je préfèrerais que vous me préveniez quand vous voulez faire une pause, ça éviterait que je vous perde.</p>
<p>Il lui tendit la main.</p>
<p>— Tenez, appuyez-vous sur moi.<br/>— Pourquoi… vous faites ça ? répéta le jeune homme. Vous espérez une promotion ? C’est un peu risqué, comme moyen de monter en grade, non ?</p>
<p>Le sol trembla de nouveau, épargnant au sergent la peine de fournir une réponse qu’il ne possédait d’ailleurs pas.</p>
<p>— ‘toute façon… c’est moi qui suis du bon côté du canon, continuait le pirate avec un geste maladroit vers son arme.<br/>— ‘dis pas de bêtises, coupa le sergent. Et puis, vu ton état, je n’ai qu’à attendre que tu tombes dans les pommes.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme s’écarta brutalement de lui, une expression méfiante dans le regard.</p>
<p>— Je vais continuer seul, déclara-t-il sèchement.</p>
<p>Il fit quelques pas hésitants, s’arrêta, tituba vers un pan de mur et tomba à genoux avant de l’atteindre. Le sergent le rejoignit en trois enjambées et posa la main sur son épaule valide. La respiration sifflante, le hors-la-loi grelottait tout en serrant convulsivement une poignée de terre poussiéreuse dans la main.</p>
<p>« Il lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience », comprit le sergent. Fasciné, il observa le pirate enchaîner les tentatives infructueuses pour se remettre debout, retomber, ramper centimètre par centimètre. Avancer. En voilà un qui ne renoncerait jamais.</p>
<p>Une partie de l’esprit du sergent lui hurlait de courir se mettre à l’abri hors des ruines, trouver un glisseur, rentrer à la caserne et faire son rapport. Vite.<br/>L’autre ne pouvait qu’admirer autant de ténacité. Cette flamme indomptable, le sergent l’avait sûrement possédée dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant… Il n’en était plus si sûr. À quoi bon s’acharner contre le sort ? À quoi bon cette guerre sans fin ? Indomptable, son fils l’avait été lui aussi. Il était parti plein d’illusions. Il s’était peut-être battu contre ce pirate sur Ceti-8. Et maintenant…</p>
<p>— Que faites-vous encore ici ? Je croyais que vous vouliez sauver votre gars ?</p>
<p>L’injonction agit comme un électrochoc sur le sergent. Il s’ébroua, sortit de sa rêverie – son cauchemar –, saisit le jeune homme par le bras et le cala sur son épaule, avant de commencer à le traîner vigoureusement en direction de la position où il avait laissé les transports du détachement.</p>
<p>— Eh ! protesta le blessé.<br/>— ‘discute pas, garçon ! Tu l’as dit toi-même, mon gars a la colonne vertébrale brisée, probablement une hémorragie interne et d’autre choses que je n’ai pas vues. Et je n’ai même pas vérifié s’il était encore vivant quand je suis revenu te chercher… Il est foutu. Toi, tu peux encore t’en tirer.</p>
<p>Il allait sauver un homme. Peu importe lequel. Il serait un héros pour son fils qui était mort anonymement. Ce fils qu’il n’avait pas su protéger.<br/>Le pirate lui lança un regard étrange. Il n’y prit pas garde, concentré sur sa progression. Bon sang, ses hématomes le faisaient vraiment souffrir ! Heureusement qu’il ne s’était rien cassé, ou la douleur aurait été insupportable…</p>
<p>Une secousse. Tous deux furent jetés à terre.</p>
<p>— Attention !</p>
<p>Le sol tressautait, comme si la ville entière avait été placée au centre d’un tamis géant secoué par un dieu fou. Autour d’eux, les rares édifices ayant jusqu’ici résisté aux assauts géologiques ondulaient avant de s’effondrer, vaincus.<br/>Il n’était plus temps de penser au soldat, mort ou vivant, qu’il abandonnait à son sort</p>
<p>— Cours !</p>
<p>Le sergent cessa de réfléchir. <em>Courir. Sortir de la zone dangereuse.</em><br/>Seul son instinct lui permit d’éviter une pluie de pierres tombée de dieu sait quelle ruine. Des réflexes de soldat, chèrement acquis au cours des innombrables combats de sa carrière.<br/><em>Traîner le garçon en sécurité.</em><br/>Il sauta au-dessus d’une crevasse en formation, faillit lâcher son blessé, le rattrapa de justesse.<br/>Sa vue se brouillait. Que valait son expérience du terrain face à un tremblement de terre ?<br/><em>Ceti-8, nom de dieu…</em></p>
<p>Sur Ceti-8, il y avait eu une tempête mémorable. D’aucuns prétendaient qu’elle avait été provoquée par bombardement. C’était en effet scientifiquement possible, mais le sergent s’en fichait royalement. Lui et ses hommes pouvaient combattre d’autres soldats, leurs tanks, ils possédaient le matériel pour se défendre contre un strike de chasseurs ou construire un abri et résister à un bombardement orbital. Mais ils avaient été impuissants face au vent, aux pluies torrentielles, à la tornade qui avait balayé leurs lignes.<br/><em>Courir. Je te protègerai, fiston, ne t’inquiète pas…</em></p>
<p>Enfin, ils arrivèrent au point de repli. <em>Non !</em> Les deux transports restants étaient inutilisables : le plus proche avait été éventré par un bloc rocheux de la taille d’un char léger, l’autre gisait un peu plus loin, aux trois-quarts englouti par une crevasse.<br/>Le sergent tomba à genoux.<br/><em>Son fils, mains tendus, tellement confiant en sa réussite. Non, il ne pouvait pas échouer !</em></p>
<p>— La radio… coassa-t-il.<br/>— Compris. ‘bougez pas. J’y vais.</p>
<p>Le sergent lâcha son fardeau à contrecœur. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard rapide, eut une moue indéfinissable, puis se faufila à l’intérieur de l’habitacle tandis que le sergent s’asseyait lourdement et s’appuyait contre la carlingue de l’appareil.<br/>Sa poitrine le brûlait. Le sang pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes. Ah, il n’aurait pas dû négliger le footing matinal… Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Le temps de reprendre son souffle.<br/>Il entendit le sifflement d’une navette en approche. Il ne releva pas la tête, ni n’ouvrit les yeux. Il était si fatigué…<br/>Il sentit qu’on le soulevait, qu’on le portait jusqu’à la navette, qu’on l’allongeait précautionneusement sur un lit médical. Étaient-ce ses hommes ou les rebelles qu’il avait poursuivis ? Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes floues.<br/>Tout tournait.</p>
<p>— Fracture du crâne, entendit-il au loin. Et des lésions thoraciques.</p>
<p><em>Bon sang, pourvu que…</em><br/>Des cheveux bruns emmêlés, couverts de poussière et de sang. Des mèches retombant en désordre sur un seul œil valide, brun lui aussi. Une expression inquiète. Des blouses blanches, en arrière plan… Le sergent sourit faiblement. Vivant. Le gamin allait vivre.</p>
<p>— Ça a été l’enfer, sur Ceti-8, hein, fiston ? Mais on s’en est tiré, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Il serra la main du garçon. Jamais, plus jamais il ne la laisserait échapper. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Il avait bien mérité de se reposer.</p>
<p>— Oui.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme s’il avait eu l’intention d’ajouter autre chose. Mais il se contenta de répondre à la pression des doigts du sergent. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reposa la main, remonta le drap ; son regard refléta, l’espace d’un instant, une tristesse insondable.</p>
<p>— Oui, on s’en est tiré.</p>
<p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>